Cinta Jutaan Won
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sequel buat cerita Aku Gila   Gak Waras, ini versi Sibum.   "Hidupku tidak untuk mencintai, hanya untuk uang. Jadi jangan paksa aku mencintaimu"


**Cinta Jutaan Won**

**Pairing : **Sibum, Yewook, Kyuwook, Leeteuk

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary : **Sequel buat cerita Aku Gila + Gak Waras, ini versi Sibum.

"Hidupku tidak untuk mencintai, hanya untuk uang. Jadi jangan paksa aku mencintaimu"

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

Kibum pov.

Trrt… Trrrt… BANGUN KIM KIBUM, BANGUN! Suara alarm HP ku berbunyi keras, aku segera bangun dari tidurku. Ku dapati cahaya mentari sudah menyelinap di antara tirai jendelaku. Huft.. sudah pagi, dan itu artinya aku harus bangun. Aku tak boleh terlambat masuk sekolah. Aku tidak ingin cari masalah dengan membuat diriku berdiri tegap di depan kelas dengan ember di atas kepalaku.

Kulirik foto kecil yang tersandar di samping tempat tidurku. "Good Morning Appa!" aku mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku kemudian ku kecup foto itu. Tergambar sesosok namja tampan di foto itu. Namja yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan eomma beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namja yang sangat kusayangi dan menyayangiku.

Kim HanKyung, itulah nama namja tersebut. Senyuman polosnya dan tatapannya yang selalu membuatku kuat. Meski hanya bisa melihatnya dari foto saja, aku yakin dia sedang melihatku dari suatu tempat di atas sana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku. Mengenakan seragam sekolah dan mulai menyibukkan diri di depan cermin di kamarku. Aku mendengus kesal, ku ambil sisir dan kurapikan rambut menyebalkan ini. Rambut ini sudah sangat panjang, aku jadi terlihat seperti yeoja di buatnya.

Aku sih ingin memotongnya, rambut ini sudah sepunggung lho, membuatku harus mengeluarkan biaya ekstra untuk membeli sampo. Tapi ada masalah yang lebih besar jika aku melakukannya, eommaku akan ngamuk besar jika aku melakukan itu. Tahu kenapa? Karena aku aset terbesar penghasil uangnya. Dia tidak pernah menganggap aku sebagai anaknya.

Sejak meninggalnya appa, eomma mulai dengan kehidupannya yang menyakitkan hati. Mabuk-mabukan, judi, club malam dan sebagainya. Itulah dia, dia bekerja di dunia malam. Aku tak ingin mengetahuinya lebih lanjut, hatiku terlalu sakit jika aku mencari tahu kelanjutannya. Aku juga tak jarang mendengar keluhannya, keluhan yang membuatku membencinya sebagai eommaku, "Alangkah baiknya jika kau seorang yeoja, aku pasti akan menjualmu. Anak babo!"

Mungkin kesulitan ekonomi dan banyaknya hutang appa sudah menjadikan dia menjadi lupa bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Sudahlah, seberapa saling membencinya kami, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku lahir dari rahimnya. Sebagai anak aku harus terus berbakti untuknya. Seperti pesan appa untuk terus menjaga eommaku ini dengan sebaik-baiknya karena aku seorang namja.

Ku ambil topi sungkup ku, ku masukkan setiap helai rambutku ke dalamnya. Aku tidak ingin para namja abnormal di sekolahku menemukanku yang berparas seperti yeoja ini dan di kejar-kejar mereka dengan tampang yadong. Aku juga berusaha mengambil keuntungan dari tampangku ini.

Bagaimana caranya? Hmf.. aku berpacaran dengan namja kaya di sekolah, setelah ku porotin uang jajan dan kartu kredit mereka, ya aku putusin. Wajar saja sih aku di juluki 'si namja playboy'. Tapi aku gak tahu kondisinya benar atau tidak untuk mereka mengatakan itu. Aku kan popular di kalangan namja saja. Aku tidak terlalu peduli aku yang jadi seme atau uke. Masa bodo, yang penting aku bisa menyenangkan eommaku dengan uang ku ambil dari mereka.

Ku ambil tasku di atas meja belajar kamarku, ku lirik lagi wajahku yang sudah perfect sebagai seorang namja di cermin setelah rambut menyebalkan itu ku sembunyikan di balik topi sungkupku. Ku pasang earphone di telingaku dan kunyalakan ipod kesayanganku yang menjadi cirri khasku.

Aku berjalan keluar kamarku. Kulihat pintu kamar eommaku terbuka. Terlihat wajah cantik eomma yang sedang terlelap dengan seorang namja tak ku kenal di sampingnya. Aku tak terlalu syok, itu udah kebiasaan dia. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya, menuliskan memo kecil di atas meja makan. _Aku pergi sekolah dulu, makan saja makanan yang ada dalam kulkas._

Inilah hidupku, hidup yang membuatku sangat mencintai uang lebih dari segalanya. Hidup yang kurasa tak cocok di katakan sebagai hidup yang benar. Hidup yang tidak cocok untuk namja kecil di bawah umur sepertiku. Inilah keadaan, aku tidak bisa mengeluh. Aku harus belajar untuk hidup menerima kenyataan. Jika aku ingin merubahnya, aku harus bekerja keras.

%**ika. Zordick%**

Aku duduk di kursiku di barisan belakang. Kyuhyun sudah sibuk sendiri bersama PSPnya di kursinya. Dia memang selalu begitu, tapi kurasa belakangan ini, dia menjadi lebih pemurung. Setidaknya dia tak pernah lagi menjerit tiba-tiba karena GAME OVER beberapa hari ini sejak kemurungannya itu. Secara tidak langsung, kyu sudah menjadi teman satu-satunya di hidupku karena kami memiliki hobi yang sama soal benda mati. Aku dengan ipodku dan dia dengan PSPnya.

Seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal tak berguna seperti menyapanya atau hal lainnya yang dilakukan oleh teman pada umumnya. Dia dan aku mempunyai sebuah kesamaan yang membuat kami cocok, ketenangan dan saling tidak mengganggu kesibukan masing-masing.

"Anniyoung" sesosok namja imut membuka pintu tak lama setelahnya. Dia membungkuk 90 drajat di depan kelas. Dia tersenyum manis dengan gaya innocentnya. Omo! Dia wookie, dia sudah dating, setelah sekian lama dia tidak hadir.

Semua orang terpelongo melihat kehadirannya, kecuali satu. Tentu saja Kyu, dia tidak pernah mengenal namja inikan? Dia kan siswa baru saat wookie masih koma dulu. Kyu masih sibuk berkutat dengan PSPnya. Wookie berlari menuju tempat duduknya yang memang berada di samping kyuhyun.

"Pagi Kibummie!" sapanya padaku saat dia berjalan kebangkunya saat mataku masih terpaku dengan sosoknya.

Aku menunduk sedikit, "Pagi…" sahutku takjub.

Dia melirik kyu, aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tersenyum dan menyapa Kyu, tapi kyu takkan menggubrisnya. Kyu takkan pernah sadar akan kehadiran orang lain. Dan tepat dugaanku, sama sekali tidak bergeming. Wookie memanyunkan bibirnya, pipinya menggembung. Wajar saja sih, aku juga sering sewot saat berhadapan dengan namja cuek aka kyuhyun itu.

"Apa-apaan sih dia?" gumam Wookie kesal.

Aku terkikik pelan, "Dia memang selalu begitu wookie, namanya kyuhyun, siswa baru" kataku mewakili kyu memperkenalkan diri.

BRAKKH… kecerobohan Wookie kumat lagi. Dia terpeleset. Aku segera bangkit membantunya berdiri, tapi langkahku kedahuluan sama namja cuek itu. Apa aku sudah salah paham mengiranya akan masa bodoh dan takkan membantu.

Ku kira dia hanya akan mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dia malah menggendong namja mungil nan imut itu ala bride style dan mendudukkan wookie di tempat duduknya. "Ipabboya? dasar ceroboh!" katanya dengan nada dingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa respon kyu itu seperti sangat mengenal wookie sebelumnya.

Wookie menunduk, "Mian, namaku wookie, kyu…" kata wookie menatap wajah namja yang sedang mengusap kaki wookie yang mungkin terkilir itu.

Kyu mengeluarkan seringgai evilnya. Wookie bergidik ngeri seperti aku. "senang berkenalan denganmu wookie"

Kyu kembali duduk di kursinya, kembali ia berkutat dengan PSPnya. Aku mencium ke ganjilan di tengah tingkahnya. Aku merasa begitu juga dengan tatapan wookie. Seperti saling mengenal dan ingin saling dekat. Tapi sebuah tembok tak terlihat seakan menghalangi mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

**%ika. Zordick%**

Seseorang menggoncang tubuhku, seperti biasa kebiasaanku di kelas adalah tidur sambil menyumbat telingat dengan earphone ipodku. Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu tidurku yang nyaman dan damai ini? Apa dia tahu bagaimana kalau aku sedang marah. Huh… sangat menyebalkan. Ku kibaskan tangan yang menyentuh bahuku.

"Apaan sih? Jangan ganggu aku!" gerutuku ditengah ketidak sadaranku.

PRAAGH… tumpukan buku dengan sukses menimpuk kepalaku. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk bangun dan melihat siapa orang menyebalkan yang berani mengganggu tidurku. "Yak… kau mau apa sih" teriakku sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kau sudah bangun Kim kibum?" suara indah nan menawan hati dengan senyuman indah bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap. Hiks.. tapi bagiku kini suara itu bagaikan suara panggilan dari neraka.

Ku telan ludahku saking takutnya. "Leeteuk seongsenim…"kataku lirih yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari guru cantik ini. Terdengar kikikan pelan Kyu dan wookie, selain mereka mana ada yang berani mentertawaiku di kelas ini.

"Mian he!'' aku berdiri cepat sambil menunduk 90drajad.

Leeteuk seongsenim balik ke belakang mejanya di depan kelas. Ku tepuk kepala Kyu yang tak berhenti cekikikan melihat penderitaanku. "Aku kan sudah membangunkanmu tadi!" celotehnya di tengah tawa yang semakin meledak.

"Bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi, tapi seongsenim ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. Pertama selamat datang untuk kim ryeowook" leeteuk seongsenim tersenyum pada wookie, wookie membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah indah. "Tapi akan sangat sulit untukmu menyusul pelajaran yang selama ini kau tinggalkan"

Leeteuk seosenim menarik nafas untuk memberi jeda perkataannya selanjutnya. Kali ini aku segera menarik tasku, mengingat aku akan ada kencan dengan sunbae yang menjadi target pengincaran uangku selanjutnya. Hihihi.. namjachingu baruku. "Kibum-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi, sebelumnya selamat atas keberhasilan kalian memperoleh nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran saya", aku yang mendengar namaku di sebut langsung menoleh pada leeteuk seongsenim. "Kalau begitu seongsenim mohon bantuan kalian berdua untuk mengajari ryeowook-ssi dalam pelajaran matematika ya!"

Aku melongo tak percaya, apa? Mengajarkan wookie matematika? Aku tak sempat! Mana mungkin aku sempat dengan pekerjaan part time ku yang lain. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku mana tega menolak permintaan leeteuk seongsenim untuk membantu wookie kan. Tolong aku!

"Jadi begitulah! Seongsenim harap wookie bisa menyusul pelajarannya dengan baik atas bantuan kalian. Selamat siang semua!"

Beberapa saat kemudian kelas langsung kosong. Hanya ada aku sendiri yang masih berpikir keras, tentang apa yang harus kulakukan. Kyuhyun terlihat masih merasa tanggung dengan PSPnya dan wookie terlihat serba salah. "Mian, aku jadi merepotkan kalian" katanya memecah keheningan. Ini membuatku makin tak bisa menolaknya. Apalagi jika melihat tampang innocentnya itu.

"Belajar di rumahku saja!" tawar Kyu mematikan PSPnya lalu melirikku. Benar, aku harus berkorban sedikit demi teman kan. Wookie sudah cukup lama menjadi temanku dan Kyu termasuk teman yang sangat mengerti diriku. Aku harusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian menarik tangan wookie. "Baiklah, ayo wookie! Akan kami jadikan nilai matematikamu sempurna". Kyu terlihat menyeringgai lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari kami.

"Bummie-ah!" suara khas yang sangat familiar di telingaku terdengar. Aku sangat tahu milik siapa itu. Namja itu menatapku dengan mata cantiknya. Berjalan melewati kyu yang di hadapanku dan memelukku. "Aku sudah lelah menunggumu di gudang belakang, tapi kau tak muncul juga"

"Lho… Sungmin hyung!" Wookie sedikit terlihat kaget melihat namja aegyo yang memelukku secara mendadak itu. Wajar sih, Sungmin hyung itukan teman sekelas namja chingunya, Yesung hyung. "Kau…" dia melirikku dan Sungmin hyung bergantian.

Huh… masalah nih! Sungmin hyung menatapku dengan mata berbinar. "Nee… bummie ini namja chinguku!" katanya merangkul bahuku.

Tiba-tiba kyu berbalik. Ditatapnya risih sungmin hyung yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan ala evilnya. Dia menyeringgai lagi. "Per…" sebelum kyu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang pasti terdengar menyakitkan hati itu, ku bungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku. Aku tahu lanjutannya PERGI SAJA KAU, NAMJA FEMINIM MENJIJIKKAN! Hiiii… aku bisa bayangkan respon sungmin hyung yang terkenal sebagai pemain material art yang hebat, dia akan menghajar kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"Hyung.. kita batalkan saja ya, kencannya hari ini. Aku harus mengajarkan wookie matematika di rumah kyu"

Sungmin hyung mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah!". Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia harus begitu baik padaku. Padahal dia mengetahui aku bukan namja baik yang selamanya akan setia padanya. Mungkin dia juga mengetahui suatu hari nanti aku akan meninggalkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tanganku.

Tubuhnya yang sedikit pendek membuatku harus membungkuk agar dia bisa membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku. Dia berbisik. "Sarangheyo bummie. Aku akan menelponmu nanti malam". Aku tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Huft… aku suka dengan ekspresinya itu. Namja aegyo yang manja, tapi selalu memperlakukanku bagaikan anak kecil.

Kali ini dia menjinjit untuk mencapai wajahku. Di kecupnya bibirku sekilas, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah berpamitan dengan wookie dan mengeluarkan sedikit deathglarenya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, diantara mereka seperti ada sebuah aura yang tak bisa terdeteksi. Aku dan wookie hanya berpandangan saja, berpikiran bahwa lebih baik kami tak mencampurinya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Kulirik tumpukkan soal matematika di atas lantai berkarpet kamar kyuhyun. Memang tidak terlalu sulit, tapi juga tak terlalu mudah. Aku dan kyuhyun mungkin tak masalah tapi wookie yang harus belajar ekstra dari suatu yang tak dia ketahui, hah… kurasa ini keterlaluan.

Si evil ini menatap tajam wookie, tak jarang di timpuknya kepala wookie dengan tumpukkan kertas jika ia tak mengetahui pertanyaan yang di berikan kyu padanya. Aku jadi kasihan sendiri. Kyu sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosi dan kata-kata kasarnya. Terkadang aku melihat air mata wookie menetes setiap mendapat hardikan dari namja tampan di hadapannya itu.

Aku yang duduk di samping wookie hanya berusaha mengajari dia cara termudah agar dia tak mendapat timpukkan kertas naas dari kyu. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu sangat cepat. "Kyu,, kurasa kita istirahat saja, wookie udah cape" aku berusaha menghentikan penyiksaan ini sebelum wookie yang tampak sudah berceceran air mata meledak tangisnya.

Wookie langsung menghambur di pelukanku. Di keluarkannya kitty eyesnya yang sangat imut pada Kyuhyun. Aku tak menyangka si iblis ini akan tersentuh juga hatinya. Dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar"

Wookie bersorak gembira, dia menangis sambil memelukiku. "Gommawo bummie-ah!" katanya sambil terisak. "Dasar Kyu kejam! Tidak berprikemanusiaan!"

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir, sepertinya dia merasa itu bukan sebuah hinaan melainkan pujian. "Aku kan memang bukan manusia, aku titisan Hades" dia tertawa bangga. Ampun deh nih anak!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar kyuhyun di ketuk, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Siwon hyung tampak berdiri disana dengan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat tiga mangkuk es krim. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, glek… entah kenapa aku selalu berdebar saat melihat senyuman dari wajah tampannya itu. Aduh.. kibum sadar! Dia itu hyung temanmu!

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar es krim yang berasa Strawberry, bisa kulihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah wookie. Dia kan suka banget sama tuh es krim. Pipinya langsung menggembung karena kesal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia bisa apa, kyu kan tuan rumah disini. "Kyu.. aku.." saat wookie hendak menjelaskan maksud hatinya.

HUP… dengan cepat sesendok es krim strawberry itu di suapi Kyu ke dalam mulut wookie. Mata wookie terbelalak kaget, senyum yang begitu halus terulas si wajah Kyuhyun. Dia sungguh berbeda, aku merasakannya lagi, sebuah keganjilan diantara mereka. "Mau di suapinkan? Aku sudah tahu tampa kau minta kok" kali ini seringgai jahil lagi.

Wajah wookie sontak memerah, di tariknya mangkuk es krim dari tangan kyuhyun. "Aku bisa makan sendiri kok!"

"Hihihihi.. kau malu ya!" goda kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini aku melihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Hah… aku lagi mikir apa sih? Wookie itu kan miliknya yesung hyung. Lagi pula gak mungkin juga wookie selingkuhkan? Secara hubungan mereka itukan yang paling mesra sesekolahan.

Siwon hyung duduk di sampingku, tuhkan jantungku berdetak tak karuan lagi. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah sekarang. Oke.. kim kibum, tenang! Kau professional soal hati, jangan pernah berikan hatimu pada seorang namja atau pun yeoja. Hidupku hanya untuk uang. Tanpa uang aku tak bisa hidup dan membuat eommaku senang.

"Kau suka yang mana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang membuatku lemas seketika.

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa senyuman ini terlalu berlebihan, "Aku suka vanilla" kataku cepat meraih mangkuk es krim vanilla. Kyuhyun tak melirik sekilas ke arahku, kurasa dia tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tapi dia terlalu sibuk ke asyikan dengan memandangi wookie. Aku tahu anak itu suka pada wookie.

"Kibummie, hebat ya!" celutuk wookie tiba-tiba. "Sungmin hyung bisa menjadi namjachingumu, padahal dia kan siswa terpopuler di sekolah. Dia sangat tampan, kaya, baik dan kapten material art sekolah lagi. Beruntungnya!"

Siwon hyung menatapku tajam, dinaikkannya sebelah alisnya. Dia memang sangat tampan, seandainya aku boleh memilih aku tak harus membohongi diriku kalau aku sudah menyukainya dari pandangan pertama sejak kami tertabrak dulu. Hiks… sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap di tengah kepedihan situasi.

"Namjachingu mu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang ingin menyakinkanku

Aku mengangguk pelan, untuk apa aku berbohong. Semua orang di ruangan ini kecuali dia sudah tahu semua. Lebih bai k aku jujur dari pada tambah meruwetkan masalah. Aku takut aku makin tersiksa jika aku berbohong. Lagi pula belum tentu dia sama sepertiku dan wookie yang menyukai seorang namja. Lihat dia,, dia begitu sempurna, dia memerlukan seorang yeoja.

"Hmf… begitu ya!" dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia bangkit dengan langkah gontai. BRAKH… di bantingnya pintu kamar Kyu. "APA DIA SUNGGUH LEBIH TAMPAN DARIKU?" teriaknya histeris dari balik pintu

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanyaku yang memang agak heran dengan tingkah hyungnya kyu itu. Kyu hanya menaikkan bahunya. Kembali dia pada kesibukannya memperhatikan wookie yang terlihat seperti biasa saja dengan perlakuan Kyu itu.

"Kalau kibummie sih, gak usah khawatir tentang namjachingu ya! Kau kan sangat popular. Hiks.. kalau aku, aku bahkan mendapatkan Yesung hyung karena kau mengalah"

Aku jadi teringat, saat aku berpacaran dengan Yesung hyung dulu. Akulah yang memperkenalkannya dengan wookie. Aku tak menyangka korbanku itu malah di sukai oleh namja innocent nan manis seperti wookie sejak lama. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk putus darinya. Setelah itu namja itu jadian dengan wookie beberapa bulan kemudian.

Sebenarnya bukan karena aku, wookie lah yang berusaha keras mendapatkan hati namja yang berwatak agak aneh dan cerewet itu. Dialah yang secara mati-matian mengejar Yesung hyung. Aku tahu saat bersama denganku dulu, namja itu juga masih bingung dengan hatinya. Hanya saja dia namja setia yang punya satu hati. Pilihan awalnya jatuh padaku kemudian saat aku melepasnya dia memilih wookie.

"Yesung hyung itu mencintaimu, bukan aku. Jadi jangan bicara seolah aku yang memberikannya padamu wookie" ku masukkan es krim vanilla itu lagi kemulutku. Aku memasang wajah kesal, agar wookie tak mengulang kata-kata babonya itu lagi. "Lagi pula, surat cintamu padanya kemarin itu sangat menyentuhnya"

Kali ini kyuhyun yang menatap wookie tajam. Aku bisa menebak apa yang ada di hati kyuhyun sekarang. SURAT-CINTA?-KATAKAN-PADAKU!-APA-YANG-KAU-TULIS-UNTUK-NAMJA-BABO-ITU! Wookie bergidik, dia agak menjauh dari Kyuhyun, seakan dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar dan akan segera di bantai oleh Kyu.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bakal langsung menerimaku sebelum dia membaca suratnya" kata wookie dengan nada agak takut. "Dia memang namja sempurna yang mengerti aku apa adanya dan mencintaiku apa adanya" kali ini wokkie menyombong. Aku terkekeh pelan, itulah kenyataannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mirip sekali dengan tingkah hyungnya. Dia beranjak dengan langkah gontai dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Dia berteriak histeris persis seperti yang di lakukan Siwon hyung sebelumnya. "DIA BAHKAN TAK BISA MELIHATMU SAAT KAU JADI HANTU!" kali ini aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang di ocehkan oleh anak itu.

"Dia kenapa sih?" kali ini wookie yang menjiplak kata-kataku.

"Molla" jawabku singkat menikmati kembali es krimku.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Malam semakin larut, Siwon hyung akhirnya mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah sederhana yang tak terurus ini lagi. Ku harap eommaku tidak ada di rumah, aku tidak ingin Siwon hyung harus melihat tingkah jelek dari seorang eomma tak bertanggung jawab itu. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untukku. Dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kau mau mampir?" pertanyaan babo kibum, mana mungkin dia mau masuk ke rumah jelekmu ini.

"Kalau boleh, aku akan sangat senang" dia tersenyum, sangat tampan. Lagi-lagi jantungku.

Aku membalas senyumannya. Wajahnya merona merah, meski gelap aku jelas melihatnya. Apa dia juga menyukaiku? Senangnya…. Segera aku membuka pintu rumahku. OMO! Eomma ada dirumah dan dia pasti membawa namja lain lagi. Eotokkhe? Apa aku harus mengusir Siwon hyung saja.

Saat aku berbalik, namja berbadan atletis ini malah nyosor aja masuk ke dalam rumah. Aish! Eomma… kalau kau memang mau melakukan itu, tutup pintunya! Siwon hyung spontan memelukku, ditutupnya mataku agar tak melihat adegan menjijikkan yang dilakukan eommaku itu.

"Dia bukan appamu kan?" bisiknya padaku

"Nee.. sudahlah aku sudah biasa melihat ini" kataku datar menarik Siwon hyung masuk ke kamarku.

Dia terlihat terkesima melihat kamar sempitku ini tertata rapi. Hahahahaha.. biasa aja kali, aku memang tak suka melihat kamar yang berantakan, meski aku malas bersih-bersih. Sebenarnya sih, akan sangat repot jika aku tak rajin bersih-bersih, bagaimana seandainya jika Sungmin hyung atau yang lainnya datang dan hendak melihat kamarku. Mereka bisa illfeel saat tahu kamarku berantakan kan?

"Kau mau minum sesuatu? Hmf.. dirumahku hanya tersedia teh sih"

"Andew.. bisakah kau disini saja?" kata-kata itu? Senyuman itu? Tatapan itu? Memaksaku agar aku patuh padanya. Hatiku mendorongku untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Hyung, gwechana?" jantungku kembali tak mendukung keadaan saat dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dibukanya topi sungkupku. Rambut hitam panjangku tergerai indah. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau yeoja?" tanyanya yang sontak membuatku mendorongnya saking kesalnya. Aku paling benci di katai yeoja!

"Aku namja!" teriakku kesal. Dia terkikik pelan. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa dia menjadi hyungnya Kyuhyun, sifatnya yang suka menjahili dan menggoda orang lain sangat mirip dengan kyu.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku lagi, dia merapatkan tubuhku ke dinding. Dia mau apa? Apa dia ingin menyerangku dalam kamarku? Ampun! Dia bahkan bukan namjachinguku. Aku bahkan tak tahu perasaannya padaku. Dia memainkan rambutku dengan jarinya. Dia menatapku dalam, tangannya yang lain di lingkarkannya di pinggangku, membuat aku seolah adalah miliknya seorang.

"Sarangheyo bummie" katanya pelan. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti tubuhku bergerak ke arah pintu tampa perintah dari otakku. Aku menutup pintu itu, kau sungguh gila kibum. Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada seorang namja yang berstatus hyung temanmu itu?

Aku tak berkata apapun, aku takut mengatakan aku juga mencintainya. Lebih baik aku memang diam saja. Tolong itu anggap sebagai jawaban 'ya' dariku. Kali ini dia menciumku, aku ingin menolak, sekali lagi tubuhku beranggapan lain. Aku malah membalas ciuman itu. TEK… terdengar suara tombol lampu yang berada di samping tubuhku di matikan olehnya.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Pagi menjemput, aku bangun lebih cepat sebelum alarmku berbunyi. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara HP. Kulirik Siwon hyung yang masih terlelap di sampingku. Aku sungguh sudah gila semalam. Hmf… HP miliknya, di saku kemejanya yang sekarang berada di bawah ranjang. Aku tak turun dari ranjang, kuraih HP itu yang masih bisa ku jangkau hanya dengan tanganku.

Sebuah SMS dari kyuhyun, kurasa tak masalah jika aku membukanya dan membalasnya. Kyu pasti khawatir karena hyungnya ini tak pulang semalam. Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya jika dia bertanya nanti di sekolah? Apa aku harus menjawab hyungmu sudah mencuri keperawananku(?) babo! Mana ada hal seperti itu.

_Pagi hyung… apa ideku berhasil? Kau berhasil dengan kibum? Hihihihi… kau harus berterima kasih padaku! Ingat console game terbaru yang kau janjikan ya! Oh.. ya! Aku akan berangkat duluan tanpa menunggumu pulang_

Jadi…. Jadi… jadi ini rencana anak keparat itu? Sialan! Jadi dia sudah tahu sebelumnya dan merencanakan ini dengan cemerlang. Brengsek…. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadari duluan, tingkah pervert yang di lakukan Siwon hyung semalaman itu sudah dilatih duluan oleh kyu. Huwaaa….. anak itu… dialah yang menjebakku! Dia tega sekali merusak pemikiran hyungnya yang polos ini.

Segera ku hapus pesan dari Kyu. Siwon hyung beberapa menit kemudian terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia menatapku lembut penuh sayang. Di elusnya pipiku. "Kau sudah bangun?".

"Cepatlah bangun hyung, kau harus segera berkerja kan?"

Dia tertawa kemudian mengecup pipiku sekilas. "Kau seperti istriku saja! Aku akan tanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi semalam chagi"

"Kurasa tak perlu, asalkan tak ada yang tahu itu sudah cukup. Pakailah bajumu, hyung!" kataku ketus, benar.. aku tidak perlu apapun darinya. Cukup melupakannya itu adalah hal yang kurasa lebih dari cukup. Karena aku mencintainya, aku tak bisa meminta apapun lagi darinya.

"Tapi.. aku.. mencintaimu, kibummie"

"Hidupku tidak untuk mencintai, hanya untuk uang. Jadi jangan paksa aku mencintaimu" kali ini aku berbicara sedatar mungkin. Siwon hyung cengo melihatku, tapi kurasa dia mengerti. Aku tahu dia selama ini pasti mencari tahu segala hal tentang aku. Aku kan tidak bodoh dan polos, aku tahu, bahkan hal sedetail apapun tentang aku dia tahu.

**%ika. Zordick%**

"Heh.. Kyunnie. Kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku" nada menyindir jelas terdengar dari ucapanku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Ku rampas PSP Kyuhyun dan aku duduk bermanja di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya dariku. "aku tidak tahu apa-apa" katanya mencoba berbohong. Wookie cengo melihat kami berdua. Sebenarnya aku tahu, apa lagi yang di lakukan anak sialan ini pada hidupku!

"Lalu apa lagi daftar kesalahan yang kau buat padaku?"

Dia terkekeh kali ini. Seringgai evilnya terlihat. "Hihihihi… aku hanya membantumu memutuskan namja feminim itu"

Aku bangkit dari pangkuannya. Kuraih kerah seragamnya dan siap hendak menghajarnya. "Sempurna sekali kau menghancurkan hidupku kyuhyun!" pekikku.

Tiba-tiba leeteuk seongsenim masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kibum-ssi, eommamu datang"

Eh… apa eommaku juga tahu masalah ini? Apa kyuhyun memberitahunya? Aku melirik kyuhyun, dia mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng. Itu artinya dia sungguhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku segera melepas kerah seragam kyuhyun, ku susul leeteuk seongsenim.

"Kau tetap disini saja ya, wookie! Tolong bilang pada Yesung hyung, aku bolos hari ini untuk latihan klub" kata Kyuhyun yang ikut menyusul langkahku. Aku percaya kyu pasti akan membantuku kali ini. Hanya dia yang bisa.

**%ika. Zordick%**

Aku tak tahu entah sejak kapan eommaku menarik rambutku sejak dari sekolah tadi. Sekarang kami tiba di depan sebuah perusahaan besar di daerah pusat kota. "Aku sudah sering bilang padamukan? Didunia ini tak ada yang gratis, setelah namja itu menidurimu kau tak minta sepeserpun darinya? Kau babo ya!"

Aku tak mampu lagi menangis. Semua orang di perusahaan ini menjadikan aksi penganiyayaan eommaku dan jeritan menyayat hatiku itu sebagai pusat perhatian serta tontonan menarik mereka. Siwon hyung pasti berkerja di tempat ini, dia pasti di pecat atasannya atas tingkah gila eommaku nanti. Yang meminta bayaran atas anaknya yang bagaikan pelacur ini.

Pihak keamanan perusahaan sepertinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyeret kami berdua keluar dari perusahaan ini. Aku tak mengerti, kyuhyun yang menyusulku dan eomma memberikan isyarat agar eommaku melakukan semuanya sesukanya. Kurasa dia sering menemui hyungnya disini sehingga orang-orang ini mengenalnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah eommaku, "Aku adik Cho Siwon, tolong anda lepaskan tangan anda dari kibum, maka aku akan membawa anda bertemu hyung saya" tetap dengan wajah tenangnya tapi ku lihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Kurasa dia mulai merasa bersalah saat melihatku sangat menderita seperti ini.

Eommaku melepaskan tangannya. Kyuhyun menarikku dan membawaku serta eomma kedalam lift. Ia menekan angka yang tak bisa kulihat lagi saking aku merasa sakit di kepalaku. Rambutku rontok beberapa helai.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, selamat datang! Presdir akan marah kalau tahu kau membolos" seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh seksi menyapa kyuhyun.

"Aish… ini masalah besar, hyungku ada di ruangannya kan?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat. Kyuhyun menarikku lagi, eommaku senantiasa mengikuti langkah cepat kyuhyun. Ruangan PRESDIR? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Siwon itu PRESDIR? Aku hanya mengira dia karyawan kantoran biasanya yang berpenghasilan mapan. Dia pemilik perusahaan ini? Huwa… aku baru saja berurusan dengan orang yang sangat kaya bukan anak orang kaya.

"Kyu… kibum? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" dia beranjak dari singgasananya. Eommaku menampar Siwon hyung dengan keras.

Siwon hyung diam, apa-apaan eomma itu? Saat aku hendak menghentikan gerak eomma, kyu menahanku. "Biarkan hyungku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, jangan hanya kau yang bisa memberi untuknya. Dia akan kehilangan harga dirinya, jika seperti itu" aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata kyu. Aku memutuskan untuk diam di tempat.

"Kau meniduri anakku dan kau tak membayar sepeser pun untuk itu? Kau kira kau siapa? Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini Cho SiWon" pekik eommaku yang jujur membuatku malu

Kenapa aku selalu dibandingkan dengan uang? Apa aku hanya seharga lembar-lembaran itu? Apa aku sungguh tak berharga dibandingkan semua itu untuk eomma, bukankah aku anaknya? Siwon hyung tersenyum, berusaha tetap sopan pada eomma. "Anda mau berapa untuk harga kibum?" tanyanya yang membuatku kaget.

"Satu juta won!" jawab eommaku mantap

Siwon hyung tertawa datar "Hanya satu juta? Kau gila?" Eh,,,, satu juta won itu banyak cho siwon. Kau babo atau bego sih? "Baiklah aku bayar seratus juta"

"Berarti seratus malam" mereka sedang memperdagangkan aku ya?

"maksudku dollar" aku cengo mendengar mata uang itu. Sungguh sangat banyak, sebanyak itukah uang cho siwon? Dan seharga itukah aku di matanya? "Tentu saja, aku akan membiayai hidupmu dan memberikanmu sebuah butik di London. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan selama ini? Aku ingin bersama kibum selamanya, aku akan berikanmu kehidupan layak serta harta melimpah. Bagiku kibum tak bisa dihargai dengan jutaan won ataupun dollar. Bagiku uang gampang dicari, tapi cintaku padanya… kuharap kau mengerti"

Eomma tertawa menang. Siwon hyung, dia… dia tak seperti eomma. Dia tak membeliku dengan uang. Dia memberikan hidup untuk eommaku, hidup yang selama ini diimpikannya. Itu artinya dia menukarku dengan hidup yang diinginkan eommaku. Bukankah itu artinya dia sedang melamarku? "Aku setuju" jawab eomma cepat.

Siwon memanggil seorang namja berpakaian rapi. Namja itu membawa eomma keluar dari ruangan ini. "Dia akan mengantar anda ke London sekarang juga. Silahkan ikut dia!"

Aku segera memeluk siwon. Menangis dipelukannya, seakan dia membebaskanku dari segala yang membelenggu hidupku. Dia menyelipkan sebuah foto di tanganku. Aku melihat foto itu, foto appaku dengan seorang yeoja yang tak ku kenal. Siapa dia?

"Itu foto appa dan eomma kandungmu, bummie-ah. KIM HEECHUL, yeoja yang sangat cantikkan? Sangat sulit mendapatkannya lho, jadi jangan berpikir bahwa mak lampir tadi adalah eommamu"

"Kau tahu hal yang bahkan aku tak tahu!" aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya "Kau sungguhan akan mengabulkan semua yang ia inginkan?"

"Anggap saja itu rasa terima kasihku karena ia membesarkan namja yang kucintai dengan baik. Dan juga…." Aku merasakan kepalaku serasa ringan. Apa? Siwon memotong rambutku dengan pisau kecil di tangannya. Aku terdiam. "Kau adalah namja yang kucintai, bukan yeoja!" katanya menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Gommawo, Saranghae Siwon-ah" kali ini aku berani, ketakutan untuk mengatakan cinta itu hilang seketika.

"Nado saranghae kibummie" dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Berhentilah bermesraan seperti itu hyung, kibum! Sekarang giliran kalian yang membantuku mendapatkan Wookie… hehehehe… akan kurebut dia dari Yesung sunbae itu!" Kyuhyun mulai berceloteh ria dengan rencana jahatnya yang lain. Dia tertawa gaje sambil senyam senyum sendiri. Terkadang seringgai evilnya terlihat di tengah cengar-cengirnya.

END….

Mohon Reviewnya…

Hahahahhaahha…. Mohon maaf jika terlalu gaje! Kikikikiki….

Hmf… author mau promo dulu boleh gak? Karena berhubungan para ELF dan reader saya kumpulnya disini tolong like page yang author kelola ya! Plizzz… reader juga bisa ngingatin saya soal FF disini seandainya ke lamaan publish.. tolong yea….

.com/pages/Indonesia-Saranghae-LeeTeuk/131377840270290

.com/pages/I-Love-Yesung-Saranghae-Clouds-Indonesia/244143545618334

.com/pages/Super-Junior-for-ELF-indonesia/207470705974332

Balas reviewan buat FF Aku Gak Waras+Gila …. Inilah dia Jreng-jreng :

Ji Yoo : dia wajib di beri sedikit kesedihan! Hihihihihi…. *author di kejar kyuhyun

Luphie KieKha: seneng juga sih jika wookie manjain author kayak gitu #ngarep

Maykyuminnie : OK! Tapi setelah ini ya! Author mau buat sibum versionnya dulu!

Lee Wonkyu : Bukan indera ke enam sih, author juga kagak ngerti kenapa si kyu bisa ngeliat wookie. *author memang terlalu malas nyeritain asal muasalnya.

Gyurievil: ini sequelnya chingu, tapi bakal ada satu lagi buat kyuwook version terakhir. Mungkin akan segera terbit minggu depan! Tolong ingatin saya ya!

Me : tenang… tenang.. author gak bakalan kayak gitu, karena yang bisa ngeliat author bukan kibum tapi kyu! Ogah akh… *kyu: Sok jual mahal lu thor!

Aniya : udah di temuin kan sama min, Cuma author gak bisa nyatuin mereka. Kenapa? Karena author terlalu suka ngerandom kyu dengan wookie. Hihihihi… #author lari dikejar kyumin shipper

ZueTeuk Leeteuk ANGELnya Zura: hmf… saya tipe author yang memang payah soal tata bahasa chingu! Mian he soal bahasa formal dan non formalnya ya!

lativa hanum : gommawo buat apa chingu? #author masang tampang bloon. Kyu takkan saya jadiin dengan min dalam FF ini! Hihihihi… saya suka buat kyu menderita! *kali ini author dicekik kyuhyun langsung sambil di ancem

Echa Sk'ElfRyeosomnia : hehehehehe… eonni ku kesal ya! Tenang eon.. ika udah siapin FF kyuwook yang eon minta kok, Cuma bentar lagi ya, ika publishnya! FF ika kebanyakan sih yang ngantri! Saking banyaknya yang req… #author yang sok eksis. Teruslah suka dengan crack pair eon, karena ika akan terus menghantui FFN dengan itu

Nae babykyu: OK! #author ngambil pistolnya pelan-pelan. (tiba-tiba wookie datang ngambil tuh pistol) wookie : Thor, kok pistol gua buat casting di dark reality bisa nyasar kesini sih? Author: tanyain nae deh, ika gak tau oppa!

Urfahyukie : OK! Chagi… wait the day! Bentar lagi ya saya publish bagian kyu hidup bahagia selamanya!

Aya'ElfSJ : Wonkyu? Saya kabulin! #author langsung ngetik judul KENAPA SIH HARUS CHOI SIWON? Hihiihihiii.. di baca ya!

Irma230693: jreng.. jreng ini versi sibum yang Irma minta! Buat kibum jangan berpikir buat ngerebut dia dari saya! #author ngikat kibum

Wookiejoongie: ini sequelnya, tinggal satu sequel lagi, sabar ya!

LittleLiappe gag login : HuH… tenang donk! Ini juga di buatin! Jangan buat ika takut napa! Hehehehehe…

Oke… ada yang request lagi? Karena saya sedang ngembangin proyek one shoot random pair. Hmf… buat para reader tercinta saya! Tetap dukung ika zordick ya! Ada yang mau jadi temen curhat ika gak? Lagi dibutuhin nih! Hiks… hiks… hiks… mohon reviewnya ya!


End file.
